


500 miles.

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: Short piece.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	500 miles.

𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙠 𝙛𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙝𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙠 𝙛𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙝𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚. 𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙨 𝙖 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙙𝙤𝙤𝙧.

The hot summer wind that harshly caressed your skin swept your hair to uncover your face while the bright sun that soared to lighten the world made your forehead and cheeks glisten with bits of sweat; I thought, what a beautiful sight to ease my eyes of the sore the murk had caused. I knew then, the first time you smiled at me, I knew what I was going to be.

Came autumn, then winter; Amaterasu did not visit us for months. Short days spent with you, air filled with your havers that I’d always tirelessly listen to, nodding at your opinions, smiling at your attempts to be humorous. I knew then, the way you laughed, I knew I was going to be lonely without you.

“When is your flight?” I cooed, a gentle sad smile subtly rested on my face. The giggles that warmed the room faded, the silence became cold, I could only let out a soft sigh. I knew then, when it rained, I knew I was going to dream about the time when I was with you.

Another spring passed, letters came with photographs, stories of your days that often ended with ‘I miss you’. Summer came to me, and so I brought it to you. Then you smiled again, teary-eyed, your lips trembled with your furrowed brows. And I knew then, when you said my name, I knew I was going to be the man who comes back home to you.

“I’ve come to meet you again, Tooru.”


End file.
